Many architectural works are conventionally fabricated utilizing cement compositions. Such exemplary architectural works include, but are not limited to, Balustrade Systems, Helical Staircases/Stair Treads, Urns, Kitchen Hoods & Backsplash, Porte-cocheres & Porticos, Crown Moldings, Buried Headers, Rafter Tails, Medallions, Keystones & Shields, Arabesques, Wall & Pier Caps, Wall Veneer Pavers, Driveway Pavers, Road Pavers, Walkway Pavers, Floor Pavers, Artificial Rock, Stone Veneer & Quoins, Domes & Gazebos, Medallions, Wainscot & Base Moldings, Window Moldings, Window Headers, Windowsills, Corbels, Mantels & Over Mantels, Flooring/Wood Grain Flooring, Columns, Fountains/Wall Fountains, Soffit & Cornice Moldings, Shutters, Trim Moldings, Cartouche, Capitals, Bases, Chair Rail Trims, Art work and Scuppers. Public works products, such as highway and parking lot barricades, park benches and trash receptacles, may also be fabricated using the compositions disclosed herein.
While conventional cement compositions are suitable to create architectural works like those mentioned above, it would be advantageous for many reasons as set forth below to modify the compositions with the inclusion of recycled glass.